Up to no Good
by Aelthar101
Summary: Their seventh year at Hogwarts marks a year full of change for James and his twin sister as well as the rest of the Marauders. Sirius finally finds someone who can see him for exactly who he is and manages to capture his heart. SiriusxOC JamesxLily.
1. The Beginning

**To all the readers of my previous story, I have not given up on it, in fact the first chapter for the sequel to The Sparrow's Pearl will be up within this next week. I just wanted to put my feelers out to see if anyone had an interest in reading this story. If you like it, let me know!**

* * *

><p>A young woman sat at the window seat facing the drive leading up to the house. The house itself was a remarkable structure, a large sprawling mansion; it stood at the top of a hill overlooking extensive grounds that were bordered by both a large lake and extensive woods.<p>

A flock of birds suddenly erupted from a tree and the young woman looked hopefully in that direction but it was only for want of different scenery the birds moved at all. The young woman sagged in the seat and returned to her book. The book seemed uninteresting and as normal as a book could get. The young woman who was reading it however was an entirely different matter.

She was tall, though it couldn't really be seen as she was sitting, her legs wrapped gracefully around her. She sat with the poise of one who spent much time in her youth perfecting it. Her long dark brown hair was wrapped into a loose bun so that some tendrils had escaped and now framed her face as if she had spent hours in front of the mirror. Her strikingly blue eyes stood out of her well tanned face and accentuated the beauty that seemed to radiate from her. This girl however, was even more extraordinary than just her elegance. She was a witch.

"Tea Missus?" offered a young house elf, "Still hot. Saved you some dinner if you'd like. It's your favorite."

The girl turned away to face the house elf and smiled, "Thanks Dotty."

She reached for the steaming tea and looked back out the window.

"Missus," said the elf looking sadly at her young mistress, "It's late, you must _eat_ something."

The young woman simply shook her head, "I can't Dotty, I'll wait until he comes home."

She wrapped the overlarge sweater she was wearing tighter around her and smiled at the comforting smell. Her brother was always there when her mind started to "think too much" as he always said. Not tonight however. Tonight he was off with Lily.

A soft pop caused her head to snap towards the tree again to see a tall young man with his coat flung over his shoulder start to saunter up the drive. She smiled and reopened her book. She only had a few moments before-

BANG

The great front door hit the wall and she could hear echoing footsteps coming closer and closer to the library.

The double doors exploded open and in sprang an equally as handsome young man as the girl was beautiful.

'Alas, my idiot brother has returned.'

"Kayleigh! I'm in love!" he shouted as he plopped down next to her, his green eyes glowed in permanent mischief.

"Yes you've mentioned," said Kayleigh rolling her eyes in amusement.

"Come one Kayls, I just had a magnificent evening with my dear Lily flower and have no one to share it with except you."

"James," she said softly, "Mum and Dad aren't back yet."

James instantly sobered seeing his sister's worried look.

"Kayls, if anything were seriously wrong Dumbledore would've come to see us." James assured her, "That my sweater?"

Kayleigh smirked, "Yup. Mine was still dirty from Quidditch."

James chuckled, "I still think the last goal you charmed."

Kayleigh laughed looking out the window thinking of past Quidditch games. Both Kayleigh and James were legendary Quidditch players at school. Kayleigh, a chaser, and James, a seeker had helped their team to the Quidditch cup the past three years in a row.

Another small pop made both Potters jump; a thin figure ran up the drive and rang the doorbell shifting form one foot to another. Kayleigh quickly stood up and walked downstairs toward the front door. James was about to follow when he saw the newspaper his sister had thrown on the table earlier that day. The number of deaths kept going up. Death eater attacks were expected anywhere; no one was safe.

James ran a hand through his messy hair. His posture was the same as his sister's but unlike hers, his hair never gracefully framed his face, instead it resembled the look of someone who had just jumped off a broom. HE stood at the top of the stairs and watched his sister carefully talking to the guest.

"I discovered your furry little problem third year, your patronus is a wolf."

"Your patronus is a coyote and I was really the one to curl Filche's hair while you got detention."

Kayleigh opened the door for Remus as James quickly walked down the stairs.

"Sorry Remus, Dumbledore's orders."

"No problem, my mum makes me do the same," he replied, Remus looked around the empty house, "Your parents not back either?"

Kayleigh shook her head trying not to show her concern but James could see it in her eyes, as could Remus, yet neither brought attention to it.

Remus sighed, "I got tired of sitting alone."

The three walked towards an overly large living room where a large fire was burning in the fireplace, Kayleigh curled up on the end of a couch, her head resting on the armrest and her book laying open before her.

"Heard from Sirius lately?" asked Remus sitting in front of the fire.

"Says the women in France are plentiful and cannot resist his English charm,"

Remus sniggered, "Can always count on Sirius to find women wherever he goes."

James laughed but it soon became quite again as the three sat trying to keep their minds off the dangerous mission their parents were on. Kayleigh fiddled with the dials on the radio as the announcer was reading the names of the witches and wizards killed that day.

Finally frustrated with the intense silence in the room, James pulled out a deck of exploding snap and dealt to Remus.

"Your date with Lily went well then?" Remus asked with a knowing smile.

Lily and James had been a couple since their sixth year. Lily had finally succumbed to James incessant flirtations and declarations of love. James still managed to find a way to talk about her as if it was the first time he had ever set eyes on her.

James and Remus spent the next two hours playing exploding snap and talking about the new training methods James had picked up from the muggles.

James looked towards Kayleigh who had remained quiet throughout their games to see she was fast asleep. Her face was showing the worry that she had tried so desperately to hide while she was awake. James sighed wearily causing Remus to look towards Kayleigh.

"Poor thing," commented Remus.

"She hasn't been getting any sleep with all the raids lately," James slowly stood up, "Give me a second Mooney. Let me put her to bed."

Remus watched as James carefully pulled the book from her hand and gently scooped her in his arms. It was touching to see how much James cared for his younger sister, it was clear that while James loved Lily, he still loved Kayleigh in a special way.

James considered putting his sister in her own bedroom which was directly across the hall from his, but she seemed too vulnerable tonight. The way she clung to both him and the sweater as a lifeline made James worry. This was a sharp contrast to the fun loving Marauder who didn't have a care in the world. James brought her instead to his room and gently laid her on his bed. A pang of guilt flashed through him as he watched his sister who was clearly having a bad dream. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back like their mother would do when they wouldn't sleep. James hadn't been there for his sister when she needed him and it hurt him in a way nothing else could. HE sighed and kissed his sister on the forehead and went back downstairs to keep Remus company.

James plopped down on the floor next to Remus who looked at him with a sad smile but chose not to brooch the subject.

"Have you planned the beginning of the year prank yet?"

James smiled knowingly, Remus might act like a responsible and innocent student, but he was just as much of a prankster as any of the Marauders. Just as James was about to explain the intricacies of the plan he and Kayleigh had laid out, a loud wailing cut its way through the night. James jumped up and pulled out his wand followed by Remus. Remus's grip tightened as the door slowly opened.

"Five sixteen and five thirty two."

Remus looked towards James who relaxed as the body of his father wearily came through the door.

"It's when we were born." James explained, "Bloody hell Dad you…uh… you-"

"James? Everything ok?" cam a tired voice from the balcony, "The alarm."

"Sorry sweetheart, your mom and I just-"

"Oh thank God you're home!" breathed Kayleigh quickly walking down the stairs to give her father a hug, "It was getting late and I didn't want to go to bed without making sure you were home."

Thomas Potter smiled at his daughter, "Your mother and I are back, we are both perfectly fine, just forgot where the boundaries were."

Thomas Potter was a handsome man who stood almost six feet tall, much like his son but his eyes, were bright blue like his daughter's.

"Ah there you are Remus," came the kind voice of Karen Potter, "Your mother will be worried sick. Come on I'll bring you home. Death Eaters are everywhere tonight."

Remus waved to James and gave Kayleigh a quick hug and quickly followed Mrs. Potter out the door. Mrs. Potter was an extremely kind person but it was best to do what she said as quickly as possible, her daughter was almost exactly the same way.

"Go on up to bed Kayleigh, you look like you haven't gotten a wink of sleep." Thomas said looking worriedly at his daughter.

Kayleigh nodded and gave her father a quick hug before trudging back up the stairs again.

James looked towards his father, "Rough night?"

Thomas shook his head, "Voldemort is gaining more and more support every day. It seems as if every death eater we apprehend another five take his place. The order simply does not have enough people at its disposal to cover enough ground."

"Can't the Ministry help at all?" offered James.

"The Ministry is so infiltrated at the moment, we can trust no one."

Karen Potter reentered the house and saw James still talking to his father, but Kayleigh was nowhere to be seen.

"Kayls gone to be already?" she asked looking at her husband in concern.

James nodded, "Yeah, she's been reading a bunch lately, and that always makes her tired. I should probably be going to bed. Night mum." He said kissing his mother gently on the check.

As James opened the door to his bedroom he was not surprised to see Kayleigh curled up in the middle of his bed fast asleep. James shook his head as he pulled on his pajama pants and shirt. Even in her sleep she was worried. He couldn't wait until they got back to school where she would be surrounded by the rest of the Marauders and Lily. Even her constant bickering with Sirius would distract her from the seriousness of the rest of the world.

James crawled into bed and was careful to give his sister enough space. His sister was not one for affection; tonight had been rare that she had even given hugs. While she was a truly caring person, she was often reluctant to show her affection in physical form such as hugs and kisses which was why several relationships had not worked out.

James was nevertheless surprised when he felt his sister cuddle up next to him, but James simply smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't be with his sister every night, but he would be there for her now.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if you would like to read more! Any review is welcome even if you totally hate this story. <strong>


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**_Looking to see if there is any interest in this story, if you like it, please review and I will continue writing. If not, I'm going to put this story on hiatus for a while._  
><strong>

**_Please enjoy this chapter! I tried to bring the rest of the characters in. OH, and if anyone would be willing to make a banner for this story I would LOVE it! PM me or leave it in a review if you are interested! Thank you and enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express<strong>

Pain. Pure, agonizing pain that spread from his inner core to-

His eyes shot open and he lay panting and tangled in the sheets. His head turned to the loud banging on his door, which he recognized as the sound that had woken him up.

"Get up you wretched excuse for a son!" a shrill voice cut through the door, "The world does not just sit and wait for scum like you!"

Sirius rolled overs o that he was laying on his stomach and picked his watch up off the floor.

"Damn," he muttered, it was already 9:30. The Hogwarts Express left at exactly 11:00.

Sirius sat and pushed his dark wavy hair away from his eyes. It was almost to the point of too long, he thought blankly. He looked around his room and the mess that lay everywhere. Bulgarian quidditch posters lined his walls that were painted a dark scarlet. A Gryffindor flag hung next to an assortment of muggle swimsuit models. Sirius shuffled through his scattered laundry grabbing a clean pair of jeans and a plain gray t-shirt. With a wave of his wand the rest of the clothes were sent flying into his trunk where his books, parchment and quills were already thrown in. He pulled his broom and Gryffindor Quidditch robes from the corner and shoved it in the trunk as well. This only resulted in Sirius having to sit on the cover to jam it closed.

Sirius shrank the trunk and pocketed it. He let his owl, Ares, out his window with instructions to go to Hogwarts. Sirius sighed as he left his bedroom and entered the main house. The walls were bathed in the sickening green of the Slytherin house. He cringed as he heard his mother's wail as she berated the house elf Kreacher. Sirius smiled, he knew just what would make his mother cringe. He smirked as he sauntered into the kitchen.

"Well look who decided to grace us with his presence," sneered his mother.

She continued talking but Sirius ignored her as he always did and set about making his own breakfast. His mother hated it whenever he did 'elf work' and sure enough within seconds she began chastising him for cooking.

Sirius grabbed a piece of toast and an apple, threw on a pair of black convers and slammed the front door on his mother's voice, already feeling a large weight fall from his shoulders. He walked as far from his house as he could before he stopped right in front of a muggle child who was waiting for his bus. Sirius took one last bite of his apple before he quickly turned on the spot and apparated to King's Cross laughing as he did so at the shocked face the kid would have when he realized Sirius had disappeared.

Sirius sauntered onto platform 9 ¾ as if he was suddenly in the spotlight, which in a way he was. Three Hufflepuff girls giggled as he walked by. Sirius sent a flirtatious smirk in their direction; it didn't mean anything. Hufflepuff was known for having the flirtiest girls and Sirius was pretty sure he had dated tow of them already. A genuine though somewhat lopsided grin spread across his face as he made out a familiar voice in the crowd.

"Prongsie!" he yelled drawing the attention of the entire platform, " 'Ow I 'ave meesed you!" he said in a bad imitation of a French accent as he ran to give James a large hug.

"Oh my dear, these days we've been apart!" started James, continuing Sirius's game.

"You tow are worse than when James is with Lily," came a quiet yet amused voice as Remus walked up to the group, a bemused smirk on his face.

Sirius threw back his head and laughed a loud bark like laugh that made all the girls swoon, "Remus," he said putting an arm around his shoulders, "I have missed you."

"Oh come off it," scoffed Remus shoving Sirius's arm off laughing, "have a good summer then?"

Sirius shrugged, "As good as one could have stuck with my family in France for three months."

James' face sobered for a moment. He knew about the Blacks and what Sirius went through when he was stuck with them for a prolonged period of time, yet he chose not to bring it up.

He smiled, "The girls?" he asked quietly, looking around to see if Lily was close.

Sirius grinned, "Mate, there were so many French girls that were charmed by my wonderful charisma, I could have gotten a date for Peter."

James looked at Sirius in disbelief, "Na…you're bluffing. No one could get a date fore that lunk-"

"Hey!" cam a thin voice, "I'm right here!"

"You made it did you?" said James turning towards Peter happy to see him, "almost sent out a search party."

Peter smiled, "I slept late, my mum had to wake me up."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Classic Wormtail. First day of school and you're already late."

"Oh don't listen to him Peter," said Lily as she joined the group and held James' hand, "Sirius still hasn't gown up since first year."

Sirius smirked and winked at her. Lily rolled her eyes and turned to James who was trying to hide his own grin.

"I haven't seen Kayleigh yet," she asked somewhat worried. If she knew Kayleigh at all she would be causing trouble somewhere.

"Oh yeah," remarked Sirius, "where is ugly anyway?"

"Watch it Sirius," said Remus warningly, "One of these days she'll hear you and next thing you know we'll be trying to fix your broken nose."

Sirius simply smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair. A tall girl was standing several yards away from the group and as he looked closer at her, Sirius realized it was Kayleigh. It was nothing he hadn't seen before; her smile was the same, her laugh hadn't changed. Yet the more he watched her, the more it seemed as if it was the first time he had ever seen her. He quickly brushed the strange feeling away as Kayleigh waved goodbye to the Prewitt brothers and walked over to the group throwing her arms around James and Remus.

Sirius let out a low whistle, "Nice of you to finally join us Miss Potter."

"Watch it Black," said Kayleigh, "I've been made quidditch captain, that means if you want to stay on the team you better not piss me off too much."

She looked around at all the serious face in the group, "Guys," she scoffed, "Come on! Why so serious? Do you realize that this is our last year here at Hogwarts!"

Lily looked at Kayleigh with a small smile, "That's just it, its our last year, our last time to really be together without having to worry about jobs, or finding a flat-"

"No no no," said Kayleigh cutting Lily off from her long list of concerns, "No, it just means that whatever we pull this year, can't stick on us for too long. Now come on, we need to get a compartment before all these 'wide eyed' young people steal them all."

She walked with purpose towards the train. The group quickly followed all glad to finally be together again. Sirius walked up next to James.

"Where are your parents?" he asked James, "I really wanted to thank your mother for the cookies she sent. Completely made my summer."

James laughed, "I'll let her know. They've both been busy with all the raids. Kayleigh and I have hardly-"

He stopped abruptly seeing Kayleigh who had stopped in front of a Daily Prophet distributer. Pictures of a recent raid on a prominent death eater's mansion took up the entire front page. Streams of aurors were processing the scene and leading arrested Death Eaters out to be sent to Azkaban, yet many more lay dead of dying in the grass.

"Bloody hell," murmured Remus seeing the carnage across the page. James shook his head and after receiving a confirming nod from Lily went over to put his arm around his sister. Sirius could hear him assuring her that heir parents were not among them. Sirius grew tense though as he recognized the dark mark above the mansion. The urge to vomit was overwhelming.

"Its not you mate," assured Remus standing next to Sirius.

It was a well known fact that Sirius Black in no way accepted the actions of his family yet at times such as this, he still felt responsible for what they had done.

Kayleigh nodded at something James had said and laughed, "Come on guys, we need to plan!"

The group moved towards the train running to catch it before the doors were closed.

Peter moaned, "Kayleigh, _please_ tell me this plan you're working on is not another one of your brilliant plans that ends up with half of us in detention."

Kayleigh waved Peter off, "Wormtail the only reason you ended up in detention last time was because you didn't run fast enough."

Sirius as well as James and Remus laughed at this as they settled into an empty compartment. The majority of the ride consisted of Kayleigh, James and Sirius all discussing their opening prank with Remus throwing in his opinions now and then. Lily couldn't even keep from offering ideas as the prank become more and more involved. The portly trolley woman came around selling sweets of which both Kayleigh and Sirius bought Bertie Botts Beans. Both soon came to the realization that they each had a conveniently sized projectile to throw at the other person. The compartment was soon swarming with vomit and booger flavored beans while the remaining marauders tried to stay as far away from Kayleigh and Sirius as the could. The compartment doors suddenly slid open.

"My my," came an arrogant drawling voice, "look what we have here Bellatrix. Its our dear cousin Sirius frolicking with the mudbloods and blood traitors."

Lily's face instantly reddened as James, Kayleigh, and Sirius stood up to block her from view. Sirius was seeing red as his hand tightened into a fist. He was contemplating which bone he should break in Lucius's face when he felt a calm hand just barely touch his arm and bring him back to reality.

"I don't recall inviting you here Malfoy," sneered Kayleigh calmly, "I suggest you leave before I let Sirius punch you wherever he wants, as many times as he wants."

Lucius only smirked at Sirius causing Sirius' jaw to clench. A group of first years ran by their compartment and into the one next to theirs. Lucius just smiled snidely, not wanting to start anything with witnesses around.

"On the quidditch field then," he said arrogantly.

"You haven't got a chance," said Kayleigh confidently as she slammed the compartment door shut on his smirking face. James and Sirius sat down, James holding Lily's hand comfortingly.

"Git," said Kayleigh from the window; she was watching to make sure Lucius had actually left.

"You shouldn't let him bother you so much Lily," Kayleigh said as she plopped herself on the seat in-between Remus and Peter pulling out her Bertie Botts.

Lily smiled, "Just make sure you annihilate them in quidditch this year. I don't think I could possibly stand a gloating Malfoy."

Sirius, who had remained silent through out the entire exchange, sat contemplating certain events that had occurred all within the past few hours. He stole a quick glance towards Kayleigh that did not go unnoticed by Remus something was different about her; he was sure of it.

Little did Sirius know, that from that moment on, his life would never be the same.


	3. And So it Begins

Chapter Three: And So it Begins

Kayleigh sat nervously fidgeting at the Gryffindor table. Lily was calmly waiting for Dumbledore's speech while Sirius glared across the table.

"If you don't relax you're going to get us caught," he snarled through his teeth looking at the looks she was receiving from the surrounding students.

Kayleigh looked at him in annoyance, "It doesn't take that long to-" she was cut off by a cough from Peter who nodded towards a bunch of second years who were already wary of the five Marauders from the year before.

"To…go to the bathroom," Kayleigh finished as Sirius smirked smugly.

Kayleigh rolled her eyes, "I just hope they don't get caught like you did last time."

Sirius scoffed, "Me? If _someone_ had been ready when I said Professor coming, we would have been able to get away."

"Well if _someone_ had brought the map like I told him to, he would have seen the Professor _way_ before she turned the corner.

Sirius was about to answer when Remus and James joined the group slightly out of breath.

"Finally," sighed Lily.

"Miss me that much?" smirked James.

Lily smiled and pecked him on the check, "those two have been at each other's throats the past five minutes. I was beginning to worry I'd be stuck with them all night."

James simply smiled throwing his arm around Lily as Dumbledore stood from his chair and raised his hands sending the room into immediate silence.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I have but a few matters to bring to your attention before we sink our teeth in this great feast. First, on behalf of our caretaker Mr. Filch, the list of prohibited items has been edited due to certain events that occurred last year…"

Kayleigh kicked Sirius from under the table.

"Ow!" he whispered harshly not wanting to bring attention to himself while Dumbledore was speaking.

Kayleigh looked pointedly at him. Their Fanged Frisbee had been confiscated due to the fact that it had been thrown at some first years by Sirius.

"Third," continued Dumbledore, "I wish to remind the returning students that the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden to all years unless accompanied by a professor."

The marauders smirked as Dumbledore seemed to look directly at them as he said this. Kayleigh couldn't help but notice a small twinkle in his eye as he addressed them.

"Finally I wish to introduce our new defense against the dark arts instructor, Professor Wilkes, who will be replacing Professor Ashford from now on."

Sirius looked at the man who stood up at the mention of his name. He was tall with dark curly hair, and cold blue eyes. Sirius looked around to see that most girls, save Lily and Kayleigh had sat up much straighter after noticing who would be teaching them this year. Sirius rolled his eyes at the giggling Hufflepuff girls. Nothing changed.

"Now, with all formalities aside, let the feast, begin!"

With a simple sweep of his arms, a plethora of different dishes appeared along the tables. Sirius James and Remus all dug into the feast.

Kayleigh helped herself to some roasted chicken and potatoes when a voice called down the table.

"Oi! Potter!" Kayleigh turned to see Gideon Prewitt leaning past his younger sister Molly, "Quidditch trials?"

"Next Saturday, one o'clock at the pitch," she answered back.

Sirius paused in his eating, "You're not going to kick me off the team for annoying you on the train are you?" he asked slightly worried.

"If I did that then I would have to find _another _beater instead of just one. Plus, I have to find plus four new chasers, a new seeker and God forbid a new seeker."

James looked at her in confusion, "You trying to replace me already?"

Kayleigh rolled her eyes, "Its just a substitute James, that's all. Just in case Sirius doesn't hit a bludger in time."

"So…you're not mad at me anymore?" he asked trying to test the waters.

Kayleigh looked at him in confusion, "I'm not mad, why would I be mad?"

Sirius shrugged ignoring the inquiring look from Remus as the four went into a detailed discussion over the Bulgarian quidditch team.

The feast slowly drew to a close as Dumbledore stood up once again. He waved his hands and the food disappeared leaving the dishes spotless.

"Prefects you will receive the passwords to your dormitories and escort your first years to the common room. I wish to remind everyone as you go to your rooms that the curfew is not a challenge and therefore those seen out of bed past curfew will be given a detention. Now off to bed!"

"He's always looking right at us during all these reminders," smirked Sirius as he and the rest of Gryffindor house stood up to go to bed.

Screams suddenly erupted at the entrance of the hall. Kayleigh looked at James who smiled a devilish grin as they ran to the entrance of the hall to investigate. As soon as they crossed the threshold gallons of water poured over their heads.

"You idiot," Kayleigh laughed at James who looked like a drowned rat, "You forgot to protect us!"

Sirius shook out his hair laughing at James' confused face, "Ah Prongs, will you ever learn?"

The screams however had brought several teachers to the front of the hall and the Marauders quickly maneuvered around the drenched first years to sneak up the grand staircase to avoid getting caught at the scene of the crime.

Kayleigh had already dried herself off by the time they reached the portrait and was dodging James and Lily as they both tried to giver her a sopping wet hug.

Sirius turned to the Fat Lady, "Virtus."

The giant Fat Lady swung aside as Sirius dodged inside trying to stay away from James' wet hugs.

"James, no," he heard Kayleigh try to stop James, "Don't you dare!"

Sirius laughed as he saw James carrying a laughing and wet Kayleigh into the common room dropping her on the couch.

"Ugh," I'm just going to go change," she said with a wide smile.

As soon as she opened the door a blond head of curls attacked her, "Kayleigh! I missed you so much!"

Kayleigh hugged back just as fiercely, "I missed you too!"

Mary, the blond mass of curls was one of the other girls in Kayleigh and Lily's dorm. An average student in most classes, Mary was extremely talented when it came to Herbology and was looking to be a healer after Hogwarts.

"Why are you wet?" she asked, eyeing Kayleigh seriously.

Kayleigh laughed as she grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and dried her hair, "You missed it then?"

Mary looked at her questioningly, "You guys did it then?"

Kayleigh nodded pulling on her t-shirt, "Sure did. James forgot about the rest of us though."

She shoved her hair into a messy bun and grabbed a small leather notebook from her trunk just as Lily walked in.

"MARY! Oh my gosh! I have so much to tell you!" Lily gushed.

Kayleigh smiled as she rolled her eyes, "And there is my cue to leave, you two have fun. Say hi to Alice if you see her."

She dug around her trunk for a quill before she quickly ran out of the dorm room back to the rest of the Marauders.

Kayleigh plopped down on the floor next to Sirius who was sprawled out on the couch behind her. She opened the notebook and quickly started writing down the prank they had just performed. The rest of the Marauders sat in various positions around the fire.

Sirius peeked over her shoulder, "Still writing then?"

Kayleigh sighed, as annoying as he was, she missed his pestering over the summer, "My dear Padfoot, if someone does not write down all of our endeavors," she said smiling slightly, "how will people remember us?"

"I'm pretty sure the explicit details concerning our detention will help."

Kayleigh laughed, "It's a shame that the Prewitt brothers have started to catch up to us. We'll really need to step it up this year," she said as she closed her journal.

She slowly stretched as she stood up yawning and looked around the common room it was only the five Marauders left. Remus was asleep on the couch and Peter had drawn a curly mustache on his face. James couldn't help laughing as he joined Peter.

Kayleigh looked at her watch, "Well she's been up there for an hour and half now…she should be mostly done."

Sirius looked at her in confusion.

Kayleigh sighed, "Its bad enough I have to listen to Romeo over there go on all summer about his dear Lily flower. I can't stand having to listen to it all over again from her."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh.

"Its not funny," Kayleigh grumbled.

"I'm sorry," said Sirius with an impish grin.

"Its all well and good for you," she said trudging upstairs, "You guys don't spend hours on en discussing feelings."

Sirius watched her until she rounded the corner before he moved to save Remus from further humiliation from James and Peter who had since turned Remus into a clown.

Sirius groaned as his drawings were ripped apart sending cruel morning light directly into his eyes.

"Bloody hell Remus!" he growled trying to shield himself form the light.

"Twenty minutes late guys! Come on!" he yelled opening Peter's drawings, "You are going to be late on the first day of classes!"

Kayleigh looked up from her schedule to see the four boys walk in. James was trying to tame his hair while Peter was trying to shove his arm into his inside out robe. Sirius on the other hand had not even bothered. His shirt was un-tucked and while he remembered his vest his tie was simply hanging around his neck. His hair was barely presentable and he simply carried his robe and bag not bothering to put either on.

Kayleigh snickered as they sat down, "Rough morning?"

James sent her a dark look as he reached for the tea.

Lily smiled as James lack of interest, "First day's always the hardest," she pointed out.

Kayleigh picked up three more pieces of bacon and used them to sop up her remaining syrup. Lily wrinkled her nose.

"The way you eat Kayleigh, you are going to give yourself a heart attack by the time you're twenty."

Kayleigh simply picked up another piece of bacon, "At least I will have had a good breakfast the day before," she said smiling as she scribbled some notes down on her schedule.

The clock chimed for the first class sending the Great Hall into a flurry of activity. Sirius grabbed two pancakes as they left the Great Hall. He caught Lily's disapproving glance as he shoved one in his mouth.

"What?" he asked.

Lily only rolled her eyes, "That's disgusting."

"Evans," he said as he finished the second one, "I'm a growing boy," he grinned devilishly.

The group slowly made their way towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Sirius watched as he noticed something he had never really paid attention to before. He sped up to walk next to James all the way glaring at any boy that walked by.

"Oi Prongs, have you noticed," he said stepping around a first year, "that just about every boy has his eyes seemed to be glued to your sister?" he asked roughly shoving a Hufflepuff sixth year who had looked at Kayleigh for too long.

James looked around noticing similar things as Sirius, "Maybe they just recognize her from our final quidditch game last year. It was a pretty spectacular goal."

Sirius looked doubtful as he continued to survey the male population, "I don't know mate," he said warily as they reached their classroom.

Sirius reverted back to his usual jovial self as he realized that they shared their first class with the Slytherins.

"Well!" he said loudly as he entered the classroom, "If it isn't my dear cousin Bellatrix and her fellow demons from hell1" he said with a smile as he plopped down next to Kayleigh, the only seat left open, "Now," he said in a patronizing tone, "are you sure you will be able to handle this class? It _is _at NEWT level." Bellatrix at this point was seething while the Marauders could barely contain themselves.

"Now Bella, if you _ever_ need help, the first years are learning expalliarmus today, you might want to go review that with them."

Only the sudden appearance of the teacher stopped the inevitable duel that was about to explode between Bellatrix and Sirius. ]

Sirius smirked at Bellatrix and leaned back in his chair waiting for the teacher to begin the lesson.

"Good morning boys and girls!" Professor Wilkes said, every enthusiastically as he posed in front of the class.

Kayleigh turned to Sirius, "Is this guy serious?" she asked in a hushed whisper; Sirius shrugged.

"I trust you have all read the brief biography I sent you over the summer, but I would like to personally introduce myself and welcome each and everyone of you to an exciting year of magic."

Sirius leaned towards Kayleigh, "I used his biography for the bottom of Horus' cage."

"Ah, good one," Kayleigh whispered back, " I just burned it. Damn I should have saved it for Theia."

"And who might this beautiful young woman be?" said Professor Wilkes reaching his right hand towards Kayleigh who reluctantly took it.

"Kayleigh Potter," she said stiffly as he turned her hand to kiss it.

Right before his lips touched her hand she yanked it away.

Professor Wilkes looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. James, Remus and Sirius were all glaring at him, though Wilkes kept his full attention on Kayleigh.

"Shall we begin then?" he asked, never taking his eyes away from Kayleigh who matched his gaze with a glare until he turned his back.

"It has been requested of me that I instruct you of the proper way to duel. Be warned," he said turning to the rest of the class, a serious look on his face, "in this class you will be tested to the very end of your strength. But!" he said suddenly making the girls who were hanging on to his every word jump in surprise, "it will only prepare you for what you might possibly face in the real world."

Kayleigh rolled her eyes, she would probably get more practice dueling with Bellatrix that in this classroom.

"Miss Potter," Professor Wilkes asked, "If you please," he beckoned to the front of the class.

Sirius felt his jaw tighten at the look Wilkes kept giving Kayleigh but at the same time he smirked. If Wilkes thought he could easily beat Kayleigh, he had another thing coming. Sirius knew first hand how formidable an opponent Kayleigh could be.

"We'll just give a quick demonstration of a few defensive spells alright then? Just to see what you already know."

Without a word he sent a light hex towards Kayleigh who easily deflected it wordlessly. Sirius smiled, the two of them had practiced wordless magic endlessly the previous year until they had finally mastered it.

A series of hexes and counter curses flew between the tow until Wilkes cut them off. Kayleigh had not uttered a word.

"Ten points from Gryffindor."

Kayleigh looked at him in shock, "For what?"

"Wordless magic is not part of the curriculum for sixth years."

Kayleigh looked stunned, "Are you punishing me for having read ahead?"

"It will be twenty if you continue to argue," h said with a dark look in his eye.

Kayleigh stormed back to her seat, her face flushed with anger.

The bell rang and Wilkes turned to the rest of the class, "Read chapter one on defensive spells and write a twelve inch essay on the proper use and technique of the shield charm. That is all."

The students shuffled out of the class. Kayleigh watched the cluster of girls surrounding Professor Wilkes and she angrily shoved her books in her bag.

"The only reason he took points off was because I had too much self respect t o flirt with him."

Lily looked at him curiously, "There does seem to be something strange about him."

"Strange doesn't begin to cover it," said Peter looking towards the group of girls, "Hey Prongs, if I were to write a biography of things I made up about my life, do you think girls would flock to me too?"

James couldn't help but laugh as they made their way out of the classroom.

Peter began to plot out exactly what he'd put in the biography as Kayleigh and Sirius pushed themselves through a group of Hufflepuffs gushing about Wilke's achievements.

"That man," stated Sirius, "Has got to go."

Kayleigh looked at him, a sly smile slowly spreading itself across her face, "I do believe you're right master Padfoot.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I know I have been horrible with updates lately but I have hit a sort of writers block. Not to worry! Often when I find myself in these situations I tend to create movie trailers that help me block out my story. The good news is is that I get to share my creative thinking with you guys, and you get to see a cool trailer. Please check it out! Its awesome!

watch?v=AlZzc4ULDwk

The link can also be found on my profile :) Please check it out and let me know what you think!


End file.
